Le Froid Éphémère
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Les pensées d'un homme lorsque le froid l'emporte.


**Auteure** : Genevieve Black

**Email** : Hermione114hotmail.com

**Titre** : Le froid ; Éphémère

**Genre** : Drame

**Rating** : G

**Ndla** : C'est ma première fic Gundam. In fact, je ne connais que depuis trois semaines mais ai lu des centaines de fics et ai tout de suite aimé le couple Heero/Duo. Trowa/Quatre est pas mal non plus. Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierai ! J'ai une autre fic en réserve mais ne publierai que si celle-ci est aimée un tantinet. Bisou! Gen

**Le Froid ; Éphémère**

Le froid...

Il m'envahit.

Il me fait son amant. Nous ne faisons qu'un.

Il m'endort de ses belles paroles.

J'ai envie de le croire. De croire qu'il fera tout cesser.

Et si c'était vrai ?

Si je ferme les yeux, est-ce que je cesserai de souffrir ainsi ?

Ai-je seulement le droit ? Droit de quitter, de tout quitter ?

Subitement ? Égoïstement ? Ô comme j'aimerais...

Je me rappelle m'être dit un jour que la plus belle des morts serait entre tes bras.

Et pourtant c'est ma mort que je vois en toi.

Ma mort... Ce mot sonne étrangement à mes oreilles.

Je voudrais tout quitter. T'oublier. Juste un instant... Ce serait bien... Dormir, peut-être.

Entendre le silence... Me confondre en lui. Le faire mien.

Tu ne m'as jamais fait tien...

J'ai voulu oublier... J'ai prié, tu sais.

Prié pour ton salut. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne crois plus au mien.

Je ne sais pas si cela aura vraiment servit à quelque chose. J'en doute.

Finalement, il y a bien longtemps que je ne crois plus en toutes ces inepties.

Est-ce que tu crois en quelque chose, toi ?

Avant que l'on ne se rencontre, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui me rattachait véritablement ici.

Maintenant... eh bien... Il y a toi.

MLme quand tu es absent... Je te sens.

Comme si tu me tenais la main.

Parfois tu ne fais que m'effleurer la main. Mais alors je me dis que la prochaine fois, ce sera mieux.

Tu ne connais pas l'amour...

Moi non plus, en fait.

Où aurions-nous pu l'apprendre ?

Quelques fois je me dis que s'attacher ne sert même à rien.

Les gens sont trop éphémères.

Ils partent si vite...

Tu partiras ?

J'ai peur, soudain.

Peur de me retrouver seul à attendre...

Attendre quoi ? Je ne sais pas...

La fin, peut-être...

Je me suis aperçu que tu ne me regardais jamais dans les yeux. Pourquoi ?

Tu regarde les autres, pourtant.

Avec moi tu fixe le vide.

Tu m'ignore. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi... je voudrais prendre ton visage entre mes mains et forcer tes yeux à rencontrer les miens.

As-tu peur de ce que tu y vois ?

Je sais...

C'est la mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Shinigami...

Il est moi. Je suis lui. Depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Pourtant nous sommes deux êtres différents.

Grâce à moi, il est plus humain. Et moi je sais tuer sans même avoir à cligner des yeux.

Dans mes yeux qu'on déserté les larmes, vois-tu le reflet de ce que tu es ?

Froid... Las... Et seul. Immensément seul.

Je souris. Toujours. Sinon je pleurerais. Sinon je hurlerais.

Et les hommes ne pleurent pas. Boys don't cry. C'est la loi.

Il faut sourire. Pour ne pas tomber.

Pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres invitant.

Comme la mort lorsque la douleur vous transperce. Rester fort en permanence.

Une vie pour une vie. Une gorge tranchée pour une simple égratignure.

Tu ressens ? Tu ressens ça ? L'incompréhension...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait ça ?

Pas pour la liberté.

Nous, on ne sera jamais libres.

Même après la guerre. S'il y a un après. Je doute.

On nous nourrit d'illusions.

On nous déteste. On nous exècre.

Nous leur faisons peur. Nous ne sommes plus humains... Nous sommes plus. Tellement plus.

Même si nous les libérons tous, ils ne nous accepteront jamais.

Les hommes n'ont jamais accepté la différence de leurs pairs.

Ils tueront et excluront plutôt que de pardonner. Pourtant ce sont eux les fautifs.

Coupables.

Traîtres.

Imbéciles.

Je ne sens plus mon corps.

Le froid l'a endormi.

Je ne sens plus que l'odeur de la brise. Saline.

Nous sommes près de l'océan.

Je m'étais promis d'aller m'y baigner un jour.

Une autre promesse que je n'aurai pas tenue.

Tu viens avec moi ?

Non...

Parce que tu n'es pas là. Tu ne m'as pas retrouvé. I'm alone in the darkness.

Ton plan a échoué. Enfin...

La guerre est terminée. Treize est mort.

Zechs également. Il est là, près de moi. Il n'a plus son masque. Tous peuvent admirer son vrai visage.

Il est beau, en fait. Il ressemble à un ange avec ses longs cheveux blonds.

Moi je suis sale. Sale de son sang.

Et du mien...

Il m'imbibe.

Me couvre, me recouvre.

Shinigami meurt... Duo meurt.

Shinigami will die.

Il n'accepte pas. Il gronde en moi.

Non, Dieu de la Mort. Pas cette fois.

Aucun sauveur.

Tu es loin, Heero.

Avec elle, je crois. Plus conventionnel, non ?

Est-ce que... Non... sfrement pas. Oublie.

Oublie-moi.

Tu m'oublieras ?

J'ai peur.

Peur de n'avoir été qu'un élément de passage.

Un autre homme facultatif.

Heero...

M'oublie pas... Please...

Je demande pas grand chose.

Juste une petite pensée.

Un sourire en coin.

Un malaise en entendant mon nom.

Quelques petits souvenirs de moi. Un éclat rire qui résonne dans ta tête.

Une larme ?

M'oublie pas...

Et Heero n'oublia jamais.

FIN

Alors ? Ça mérite un p'tit feed ? ( Chibis eyes larmoyants )


End file.
